


Resistance

by Bettsboutique



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, F/M, Fandom, Fanfiction, Romance, bughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, rvd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettsboutique/pseuds/Bettsboutique
Summary: Betty Cooper, perfect girl, perfect life. Thats at least what people thought.Jughead Jones, bad boy, weirdo, tough lifeBut what happens when Betty and Jughead start catching feelings for each other? Can they be together? Can they finally be happy?TW: Violance
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones
Kudos: 2





	Resistance

As Betty laid on her bed, scrolling through social media, that was basically a dead account, she heard a door slam . She figured it was her dad, who was always in a bad mood, and never was really nice to her or her mother. All of the sudden she heard arguing, but this time it was different. Betty always heard what they were arguing about because she had a vent in her room that was connected to the kitchen. "Get the hell out my house!" Alice shouted. "You're telling me to get out of MY house? I don't think so." Hal screamed. Betty became nervous, normally they would argue, but they never told each other to get out. Betty quietly opened her door, and crept down the stairs, trying to not make any noise. As she crept down the stairs she turned the corner, and saw her mom pinned up against the wall. Betty sat their silently, trying to think of something to do. "Is this about Polly?" Alice asked. Polly was always the favorite child. Everytime Betty asked they said no, but they loved her the most. So when she died, it really took a toll on the Coopers. "Why the hell would you ask that!" Hal slapped Alice in he face, but Betty got scared. She stayed silent, not knowing what her dad would do to her if she said something. Alice quickly kicked Hal and she grabbed a knife. "You don't ever wanna slap me, or touch me ever agian." She said hesitant. As her next motions changed everything, Betty sat in despair, knowing her mom was gonna kill her dad. She decided she needed to go. Anywhere but home. She ran upstairs, quiet like a mouse and packed a bag, inside the bag was a toothbrush, hairbrush, a little bit of makeup, some clothes and some cash. She then opened her bedroom window and through her bag out the window. She knew she couldn't climb out of the window because she wouldn't make it without someone noticing. So she tip toed downstairs and really silently crept to the door. Before she went out she looked back, her mom standing where she was before, with a bloody knife in her hand. Betty's father was dead. Betty was distraught, and just ran out the door. Her mom ran after her. "Betty please, I can explain." 

"You mean explain to the cops that you killed my father." Tears flooding he eyes.

"It was self defense."

"Your a murderer."

"He was a bad man. He wasn't good to either of us."

"He didn't deserve to die." That's it. She was done talking as she grabbed her bag and started walking away."

"Where are you going?"

"Im gonna stay at Archies." Archie was her boyfriend. They were also neighbors and it was late and Betty didn't feel like walking to Veronicas. As she walked slowly, tears dripping down her face her mom went back inside. She eventually made it to Archies house as she knocked on the door. Fred Andrews answered. "Hi Mr. Andrews, i'm sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to Archie."

"He should be upstairs." Fred answered as Betty came in and went up the steps. Archies door was closed, which was unusual, Betty knew Fred didn't like the doors closed. Betty didn't think anything of it and as she opened the door she saw Archie hooking up with Veronica. They both jumped. "Betty!"

"Don't Betty me bastard." Betty said. Her heart sunk, she had no one, not a single soul to fall back on. No friends, no boyfriend, no dad, no mom. Everyone had betrayed her. Archie climbed out of bed and said "Please Betty, can we talk?" 

"You wanna talk after your screwing my bestfriend. How long?"

"How long what?"

"You dumass how long have you been cheating on me.

"A month... or two."

"I can't believe you. After everything, you were the one person I could trust. I have nobody."

"Betty im sorry please forgive me."

"Forgive you? Are you insane? We are over Archie." She looked at Veronica who was still naked in bed, "As for you... hes not worth it. Hes ugly anyway." She said as she headed out,

"Is everything okay Betty?" Fred asked concerned. 

"I would go have a talk with my son if I were you." Betty said as she left. She had nowhere to go now, she thought she could trust her boyfriend and her bestfriend, but she was wrong. She checked the time on her phone. 1 o'clock in the morning. Great. Betty couldn't see anything as she started walking, she didn't know where, or how long she was gonna be. All she knew was that she had to get out.

I hope you guys enjoyed this part :) the concept of this story is not original, but after I started writing I just went with the flow

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this part :) the concept of this story is not original, but after I started writing I just went with the flow 
> 
> I might update another part later today because I have nothing to do 
> 
> Xoxo Katie


End file.
